El cielo y el fuego
by Marianel02
Summary: En una era en donde los humanos son discriminados y rechazados, la sobrina del rey resulta ser una humana. Un bandido roba a los mutantes, pero nadie sabe la razón, nadie sabe quién es. El destino los junta, y la sospecha los une. La inseguridad los separa, pero el amor no los abandona. Primer One-shot. Explicaciones adentro, denle una oportunidad.


_¡Hola! Primero que nada, y por si no les quedo claro esto es un one-shot._

_Soy una Finnceline, y no me importa cuán imposible pueda llegar a ser, como buena fan completamente loca, luchare contra esa imposibilidad:3 . Lo sé, no son palaras coherentes, pero yo solita me entiendo, y las(os) amadores del Finnceline me entenderán:D _

_Honestamente tenía pensado abandonar la historia de el sol y la luna, pero leí los reviews que no había leído antes y cambie de opinión, me alegra inmensamente que sigan al pendiente y que estén esperando el siguiente capítulo, muchísimas gracias:3._

_**NO**__, y repito, __**NO**__ abandonare la historia de el sol y la luna, el siguiente capítulo ya lo tengo, está en mi computadora, pero mi computadora esta en alguna parte adentro de un camión descompuesto. _

_¿Este capítulo significa que ya tengo internet?. __**NO**__, significa que estoy en casa de unos parientes que si tienen internet, pero no me quedaré por mucho._

_Con esta historia espero que entiendan que no me he ido, estoy al pendiente de ustedes, deseando poder volver cuanto antes, pero el 20 empiezo la prepa:s. Prometo esforzarme para poder seguir creando estas raras historias que salen de mi cabeza, pero que los entretienen:D._

_Oh, y lamento si al principio es aburrido, pero es un one-shot, tengo que explicar las cosas, si no, no le van a entender._

_Bueno mis amados lectores, disfruten. _

**oOo**

El príncipe Hotbot.

¿Qué podríamos decir de el?. La respuesta es nada, si, absolutamente nada. Las personas del pueblo sabían que se hacía llamar Hotbot, pero ¿Era ese su verdadero nombre?. Las personas del pueblo sabían que llevaba una máscara de lobo pero nadie sabía que era lo que había detrás de la máscara.

Su nombre era temido, era un bandido de las sombras, nadie lo veía nunca, y robaba de noche, en la oscuridad. Algunos afirmaban que corría a la velocidad de la luz. Otros decían que tenía poderes, que cambiaba de forma. Otros decían que era un vampiro, que chupaba las almas de sus víctimas, y que por eso atacaba de noche, pero ¿Quién tenía la razón?.

Para algunas personas era solo un vago que no quería trabajar. Era un hombre deshonrado, sin familia que robaba el dinero de las personas decentes, porque en el reino no había personas pobres. Claro que no, su rey era un hombre honrado que había sacado al pueblo de la ruina y lo había convertido en uno de los más importantes.

La esposa del Rey, a quien el pueblo jamás había visto, había muerto hace poco, unos dos años, y decían que en cada aniversario el Rey no salía nunca de sus aposentos. Y así era, ese día del año, nade lo veía nunca, y nadie se lo criticaba, aunque el pueblo no la conocía, para el Rey debió haber sido un golpe muy duro la muerte de su amada esposa, quien nunca le pudo dar descendientes.

El Rey tenía un hermano, Hunson, quién tenía una hija llamada Marceline.

Y al principio todo el mundo se pregunto ¿Qué diablos había pasado ahí? Porque Hunson no tenía esposa, y mucho menos fama de mujeriego, y de un día para otro se había aparecido con una hermosa bebe recién nacida, ¡Una humana! Una humana de extraños ojos color fuego, y cuando la gente preguntaba, afirmaba que era suya. Luego la gente empezó a preguntar por la madre, ¿Quién era?, ¿En dónde estaba?. Eran preguntas que Hunson se negaba a responder, y la gente se escandalizaba. ¿Acaso era una plebeya? ¿Una sirvienta?. Y si era cualquiera de esas dos opciones. ¿Por qué Hunson no dejó a la bebe en manos de su madre?. Y es que todos los monarcas, nobles y caballeros hacían eso, daban dinero suficiente a la tonta mujer que habían engañado, y luego la echaban del castillo, o del pueblo, no importaba si era humana.

Luego la gente se dio por vencida cuando Hunson anunció que el nombre de su pequeña era Marceline. Era un nombre raro, para una niña rara de orígenes raros. Pero nadie sabía nada más y el chisme ya estaba bastante gastado, así que simplemente dejaron de hablar de aquel suceso extraño.

Pero por el escándalo que suponía la aparición misteriosa de una hija humana del hermano del Rey, la gente no se dio cuenta que una de las pocas humanas que había en el pueblo tuvo un bebe, un bebe varón, el mismo día, a la misma hora que Hunson decía que nació su pequeña.

Y así comienza nuestra historia.

Pasaron los años, y por primera vez el Reino del Rey Horace se vio amenazado. El rey, al igual que su hermano Hunson era un vampiro. Conforme pasaron los años, se convirtieron en el único reino que albergaba humanos. Todos los consideraban una raza inferior, los humanos eran asquerosos, traían enfermedades y eran insignificantes, para todo el mundo no eran nada. Y a los otros reyes les molestaba, les parecía insolente que Horace diera refugio a los humanos, y les pareció una ofensa que Hunson hubiera tenido una hija humana. Así que formaron una alianza y firmaron un acuerdo, no querían más humanos en el mundo y exigían que el Rey Horace entregara a todos los humanos que tuviera en el pueblo y en el castillo, advirtieron que no dejarían ir a nadie, ni siquiera a Marceline, no les importaba que tuviera 16 años, si no la entregaban se desataría la guerra.

Como buen Rey, Horace reunió a su pueblo y les advirtió de la situación. Los mutantes votaron para entregar a los humanos, después de todo, eran humanos, eran insignificantes, no eran nada.

Y los humanos no sabían qué hacer, se sentían ofendidos, culpables, enojados, confundidos, y tistes. No querían que por su culpa se desatara una guerra, pero tampoco querían morir, y si no morían ¿Qué clase de futuro tendrían? No, a los adultos no les importaba eso, los adultos más bien se preguntaban ¿Qué clase de futuro tendrían sus hijos?. Sus pequeños a los que el mundo odiaba por creer que eran poca cosa, sus pequeños que todas las noches preguntaban ¿Por qué los otros niños los rechazaban? ¿Por qué eran diferentes?. Esa respuesta que ni los ancianos sabían.

-Que nos lleven a nosotros, pero no a nuestros hijos-. Un humano dijo en voz alta la propuesta que todos los demás tenían en mente. Y todos miraron al Rey.

-Ya hicimos esa propuesta… Los quieren a todos-. Y el Rey Horace miró a Marceline, y su rostro se deformó en una mueca de tristeza infinita que los caballeros, nobles y damas no habían visto ni siquiera en el rostro de Hunson.

-No podemos arriesgarnos a una guerra solo por los humanos-. Un caballero dijo lo que los demás mutantes pensaban ante la mirada que el Rey le dedicaba a su sobrina, y Marceline miró su tío, y su tío decidió tomar una decisión antes de que los humanos pudieran defenderse.

-Ya sé lo que haremos-. Y los humanos que estaban a solo un segundo de responder, callaron. Callaron porque su futuro y el futuro de sus hijos había sido decidido. Y todos miraron atentos, esperando alguna orden de su Rey.

-Traigan carrosas, ropa, sabanas, comida y agua, toda la comida y agua que los humanos puedan cargar-. Y se hizo el silencio, incluso los humanos no supieron que hacer. ¿Qué significaba eso?. Ante la pregunta en los ojos de su reino, Horace decidió hablar.

-No estoy dispuesto a entregar a los humanos para que los asesinen o los condenen a una vida de esclavitud, huirán. Y nosotros diremos que escaparon-. Y ante la mirada decidida de su Rey, todos se pusieron en marcha.

En unas cuantas horas todo estaba listo, incluso los humanos que sabían montar recibieron caballos. Solo faltaban unas cuantas cosas y huirían, y comenzarían de nuevo.

Incluso Marceline estaba emocionada, iba llevando unas bolsas de comida a una familia mientras pensaba. A sus 16 años no había tenido ninguna aventura, era una niña bien, se comportaba y siempre trataba de impresionar a su padre. Pero hace apenas unos meses atrás se dio cuenta de que no iba a lograrlo, y lloro, si, lloro como una chiquilla por horas abrazada de su tío y luego mando todo a la mierda, ¿Por qué tenía que vivir para complacer a su padre? ¿Por qué tenía que casarse con el Príncipe Ash? Ese idiota con el que la habían comprometido desde los 6 años, ese idiota que la miraba con asco por ser una humana, ese idiota que un día se coló a sus aposentos para "formalizar su relación", ese idiota que ante la negativa de ella había tomado a Hambo, su peluche favorito, y lo había tirado por la ventana, ese idiota al que ella descubrió infinitas veces con diferentes mujeres. No lo haría, gracias al cielo no lo haría nunca, si su padre tanto lo quería y aprobaba, pues ¡Que su padre se casara con él!.

Y sonrío, y se sintió bien, por primera vez en 16 años se sintió ella misma, y ¡Diablos! Se sentía bien.

Pero eso es lo curioso del destino, cuando crees que vas por el buen camino, cuando crees que todo está bien, llega algo, o en este caso alguien que te dice que el camino que tú querías está del otro lado.

Sintió que alguien la tomó de la mano y la jaló. Y ella soltó un pequeño grito del susto, y al reconocer aquel rostro se sintió tonta. Era su padre.

**-¿A dónde crees que vas?-.** Y en su mente Marceline rió. ¿Ahora se preocupaba por ella?

-_A llevarle estas bolsas a una familia, y luego a preparar mis cosas, ahora, si me permites…-._ Y esquivo a su padre y lo dejo con la boca abierta. Era la primea vez que no le hablaba con el respeto debido, era la primera vez que se comportaba de una forma reprobatoria, y era la primera vez que se sentía tan bien.

Estaba a punto de entregarle las bolsas a la última familia que faltaba cuando la volvieron a jalar, y esta vez no gritó. Tal vez a partir de ese día no volvería a tratar a su padre con respeto, y tal vez se convertiría en una rebelde, pero ella sabía que era inteligente, y nunca dejaría de serlo. Sabía que las acciones traían consecuencias, y era hora de enfrentarlas.

-**No, tu vienes conmigo, no te irás con ellos-**. Su padre aprovecho su asombro para empezar a jalarla, pero no duro mucho, y de un jalón brusco ella se soltó y enfrentó a su padre.

-_Lamento decepcionarte, pero soy una humana, y me iré con ellos, te guste o no-. _

_-_**Niña insolente. Vendrás conmigo, te morderé, serás un vampiro y te casarás con Ash, te guste o no-. **

Y toda su vida pasó por delante, todas esas aventuras que no vivió, las cosas que no dijo, las cosas que no experimentó, libertad que se le arrebató, sus sueños, todo destruido y reducido a una vida de modales perfectos y matrimonios forzados pero favorables para el reino. Y la opción de su padre tenía no la favorecía en nada, solo la condenaría a vivir esa vida eternamente.

-_NO_-. Soltó en un grito que retumbó por todo el reino, y todos voltearon a ver, y los que estaban lejos corrieron, no querían perderse de lo que podría ser el chisme del mes.

**-Yo no te pedí tu aprobación, ven, ahora-. **Y su padre señaló la entrada al castillo, y ella lo miró desafiante.

-_No_-. Dijo ya más calmada.

-**Creo que no me entendiste cariño, te convertiré en vampiro. Ya no tendrás que ser una… Humana**-. Dijo Hunson con una mueca de asco. Y Marceline sonrió, sonrió arrogante y orgullosa, alzó la barbilla y siguió sonriendo.

-_Padre, padre, padre, ¿Acaso te da asco tener una hija humana?_-. Y el rostro de Hunson dibujó una mueca de asombro, abrió la boca, pero no se atrevió a responder.

-_¿No respondes?. No me sorprende, yo a diferencia de ti, no seré cobarde-._ Y todos los mutantes que estaban alrededor soltaron un "Ohhh" ofendido, como si se los hubieran dicho a ellos.

-_A diferencia de ti, padre, yo te diré que soy una humana, y que no quiero cambiarlo. A diferencia de ti yo estoy orgullosa de lo que soy-._ Y con la barbilla en alto y el orgullo intacto, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a ir a montar un caballo, pero el asombro no le duro mucho a su padre, estaba por dar el tercer paso cuando la volvieron a jalar, pero esta vez sin delicadeza alguna.

-**Te dije que no pedí tu aprobación-**. Dijo su padre con un tono lleno de rabia mientras seguía jalándola, cada vez más fuerte. Ahora tenía miedo, la iban a convertir en un vampiro en contra de su voluntad, la iban a obligar a vivir una vida que ella no quería vivir.

Y no podía defenderse, su padre la jalaba cada vez más fuerte, hasta respirar se le estaba haciendo difícil, no podía aguantar su caminata, ella era baja, tenía las piernas más cortas que las de su padre, que caminaba a zancadas. Y justo cuando tropezó con una piedra debido a un jalón mucho más fuerte, alguien la tomó de la cintura y la jaló, arrebatándola de su padre.

Y si alguien la hubiera tomado de la cintura y jalado en cualquier otra circunstancia, se hubiera ganado un buen guantazo, pero decidió que esta la dejaría pasar. Después de todo, lo supiera o no, aquella persona estaba atrasando su muerte segura… Su una muerte eterna.

Y su padre se dio la media vuelta con el rostro deformado de rabia, pero para su sorpresa su padre se calmó, ya no la veía con una mirada irritada, ahora la miraba de una manera… ¿Amenazante?.

-**¿Ahora se dedica a secuestrar a las sobrinas de los Reyes?-**. Dijo su padre en un tono sarcástico. Y de repente entendió, no la estaba mirando a ella, no le estaba hablando a ella, le hablaba a la persona que, tal vez sin quererlo, la salvó. Y luchó contra su naturaleza curiosa, pero simplemente no pudo, tenía que saber… ¿Quién era?.

Y su cintura le ardía. Si, justo ahí donde la mano de aquel caballero, doncella o lo que fuera estaba, a pesar de la ropa sentía su contacto perfectamente, y a pesar de la brusquedad que usó en un principio para arrebatarla de las manos de su padre y evitar su caída, ahora su contacto era delicado, y volvió a luchar, pero su cabeza se giró casi automáticamente, queriendo ver el rostro de aquella persona.

¿Cuál no fue su sorpresa al toparse con un hocico?. Era un hombre, eso podría notarlo cualquiera. ¿En qué momento se había hecho tarde?. Solo ahora que intentaba identificar todos los rasgos de aquel hombre se daba cuenta, pero no le importó la escases de luz, ella siguió mirando.

Traía una capucha blanca, con un gorrito que tenía orejas de oso, y una máscara de lobo que ocultaba su cara casi completamente, su capucha estaba sucia e incluso rota en algunas partes, y lo mismo con sus pantalones. No pudo evitar volver a examinar su rostro… Se topó con una barbilla varonil, unos finos y trazados labios, y con unos increíblemente destellantes ojos azules. Si, definitivamente los ojos más hermosos que jamás había visto.

-**Hotbot, ¿Qué acaso no me vas a responder?-**. ¡Mierda!. En sus 16 años nunca jamás se intereso en ninguna persona, en ningún mutante, en ningún humano, en ningún príncipe y ahora… Oh, no, esperen, si estaba interesada en un príncipe. Si, nada más y nada menos que…

¡El Príncipe Hotbot! ¡El príncipe de los ladrones!.

¡Y era un humano!. Nunca antes nadie había estado lo suficientemente cerca, y ahora ella lo sabía… El bandido que le robaba a su pueblo desde que ella tenía 10 años estaba frente a sus narices, y era un simple humano. Es decir, nadie lo atacaba por miedo a sus misteriosos poderes, o por temor a que fuera algún despiadado monstruo, pero ahora ella sabía que era un humano, ella podía decirlo, solo tenía que abrir la boca y el bandido más buscado estaría en la cárcel. Si, porque ella sabía que su padre no tendría piedad.

Era su obligación. Era lo correcto. Y tomó su decisión.

Miró esos ojos azules como el cielo de la mañana y con delicadeza tomó la mano que reposaba en su cintura. Hotbot la miró, y por una momento le pareció que sus piernas fallarían, pero era una chica audaz, inteligente y orgullosa, así que sonrió, soltó su mano y se dirigió al caballo. Vaya que su padre la arrastro una buena distancia, pero ahora era ella la que caminaba a zancadas, tragándose el temor de que su padre decidiera morderla ahí mismo.

-**¡Marceline, detente! ¡Guardias, atrápenlo!**-. Y corrió. La idea de que los guardias estuvieran entretenidos con Hotbot, extrañamente no la tranquilizaba en absoluto. Y solo una vez que estuvo en su caballo volteó a ver. Hotbot enfrentaba al último guardia que quedaba en pie, era ágil, nunca había visto a nadie esquivar una espada de esa forma. Pero ahí estaba su padre, corriendo para alcanzarla. Miró a su tío que observaba la escena desde el balcón real. Le dedico una mirada de disculpa, adoraba a su tío, pero era una humana, era todo lo que tenía de ella misma y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo, y su tío lo sabía. Le sonrió, y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Eso fue una aprobación, ella lo sabía. Así que antes de que su padre pudiera alcanzarla partió junto con los demás humanos. Sabía que no tenía de que preocuparse, a esas alturas su tío de seguro ya había detenido a su padre. Pero en lugar de ir tranquila estaba preocupada. Miró alrededor.

Ninguno de esos humanos se había dado cuenta que faltaba uno. Sus rostros demostraban tristeza y preocupación, pero debido a la situación no los culpaba. En cuanto su tío informara a los demás Reyes que los humanos habían escapado, les darían caza, y lo sabían, todos ellos lo sabían.

El primer día todos armaron un campamento juntos y ella trató de identificar a Hotbot. Casi todos los humanos vestían de blanco, y vaya que eran muchos. Ancianos, hombres, mujeres y niños. Embarazadas, adolecentes, recién nacidos. Pero esos ojos azules no los encontró por ninguna parte.

**oOo**

-_**Empiezo a pensar que no me necesitas viejo**_-. Volteó a ver a Jake, quién tenía una mirada triste en sus ojos.

-Viejo… ¿Qué no te necesito? ¡¿Estas bromeando?!-.

-_**Pero hermano, ya casi no combato contigo, tú podrías vencer a una docena de guardias con los ojos cerrados-.**_

_**-**_Sabes que te necesito hermano, y sabes que no te pueden ver porque intentarán robarte o hacerte algo, no quiero que nada te pase-.

_**-Lo sé Finn, pero… Tienes 16 años, deberías estar buscando doncellas o algo así-.**_

-Hermano, no volveré a hablar de eso contigo. Me gusta lo que hago. Me gusta ser quien soy-.

-_**Si, ¿Y a quien no le gustaría ser el Príncipe Hotbot?, Lo que…**_-.

-¡SHHHHH! ¿Quieres que la nueva te escuche?-. Y no es que él fuera un maleducado o algo así. Es solo que no quería que la nueva supiera acerca de su otra identidad. Todos los humanos sabían que él era Hotbot, todos excepto ella, y había una muy buena razón… El padre de ella lo odiaba. Oh si, desde que comenzó a robar a los 10 años el señor Hunson nunca paró de buscarlo y de tratar de asesinarlo.

-_**Oye, tranquilo bro. Desde que le salvaste la vida has estado algo paranoico-.**_

-Valoro mi vida Jake, no quiero que me entregue a su padre-.

_**-¡Le salvaste a vida! No te va entregar-.**_

-No sabe que yo le salvé la vida-.

-_**No se bro, tengo la ligera sospecha de que ella tiene la ligera sospecha…-. **_Y si, ellos llegaron con un día de retraso y todos actuaron normal, como si ellos siempre hubieran estado ahí. Pero aun así Marceline los miraba suspicaz, y a veces sonreía, y Finn tomaba esa sonrisa como si dijera "Lo sé, sé tú secreto", y eso lo enojaba un poco. Si sabía su secreto que fuera por su padre para que lo asesinara o algo. Pero ella no hacía nada, solo lo miraba con esos ojos carmesí, que desde la primera vez que los vio no hacían más que confundirlo.

-_**O es eso, o le gustas mucho**_-. Y hablando de colores carmesí… Él sabía que se puso de un color bastante parecido al de los ojos de aquella chica.

-_**Ohh, ¡Picarón!-**_. Y Jake le dedico "La mirada".

-¡JAKE!-.

Y tan pronto como gritó se arrepintió. Todas y cada una de las miradas se posaron sobre él. Incluyendo una curiosa mirada fuego. Solamente sintió como la sangre subía rápidamente hasta sus mejillas y le quemaba la cara. Y las risas de Jake, que miraba sin disimulo alguno a aquella doncella, no ayudaban en absolutamente nada.

¿Era un crimen matar a tu hermano-perro mágico por hacer que casi mueras de vergüenza?.

**oOo**

Finn.

Si, había averiguado. El muchacho de los ojos cielo se llamaba Finn. Extrañamente parecía que ningún otro humano se había dado cuenta de su repentina aparición después de un día. Solo ella, y desde el día de ayer hasta el día de hoy se la había pasado alerta. Parecía que tenía un perro mágico, de esos que ya no quedaban muchos. Y parecía tener 18 años, pero claro ¿A ella que le importaba su edad?.

Empezaba a cuestionarse muchas cosas. ¿Qué le importaba que él fuera Hotbot? ¿Qué le importaba su edad? ¿Por qué le llamaban tanto la atención aquellos ojos? Y… ¿Qué era lo que tenía él?. Porque había algo más, algo que hacía que pensara todo el día en él.

¿Era su forma de mirarla, tan serena y amenazante? ¿Era su sonrisa que hacía que todas las chicas, fueran solteras o no, voltearan a ver? ¿Era el misterio que ocultaban sus ojos? No… Ella quería conocerlo, quería saber los secretos ocultos de su corazón, porque ella lo veía, detrás de todas las miradas y sonrisas se ocultaba algo que nadie conocía, y por alguna extraña razón ella sentía que tenía que… Curarlo de alguna forma.

Y bueno, ella era Marceline Abadeer, Hija de… no, no valía la pena siquiera mencionar a su padre, así que, ella era Marcelie Abadeer, Sobrina de Horace Abadeer.

Ese chico tenía que cuidarse, porque ella había decidido curarlo, y aunque no supiera de qué… Lo iba a hacer.

**oOo**

Ya casi se cumplía una semana desde que escaparon, pero aun así no estaba tranquilo, sentía que algo se avecinaba, algo malo.

Informó a todas las familias que él sabía que había un rio cerca de ahí. Algunas provisiones de agua se habían acabado, y como un viejo sabio decía… Es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Así que, bajo la mirada inquisitoria de la doncella de ojos fuego, él lidero al grupo rumbo al rio.

Tardaron unas 3 horas en llegar, una vez ahí todas las familias fueron al rio, los que tenían caballos, incluyéndolo a él, los ataron a los árboles con unas sogas que les proporcionó el Rey. Pareciera que lo tenía todo planeado. Uno de los ancianos anunció que tenían 20 minutos para descansar y hacer lo que tuvieran que hacer.

-_**Yo llenaré estas botellas de agua, ¿Por qué no vas a descansar un rato?-**_. Jake ya le había hecho esa pregunta tantas veces que tuvo ganas de gritarle que no y punto, pero al mirarlo y ver su cara con una mueca de clara preocupación, decidió que mejor intentaría razonar con él.

-Escucha chavo, sé que no he dormido… Bien que digamos-. Y antes de que Jake protestara diciendo que no había dormido nada, decidió seguir.

-Solo estoy un poco preocupado, no necesito descansar, enserio-. Y le sonrió a Jake. Sonreír era su última esperanza en esa situación, no quería dormir, quería estar alerta.

-_**Bien, no descanses-**_ Estaba a punto de dar la media vuelta, pero la voz de Jake lo detuvo.

-_**Pero por lo menos ve a dar una vuelta, vamos hermanito, yo se que te hace falta-**_.

-Ay brother… Está bien-. ¿Qué? No podían culparlo, después de todo ¿Quién podría resistirse a la mirada de perrito de Jake?. Además… Podía explorar el perímetro. Si había algún peligro cerca, él lo descubriría.

Se adentró en el bosque y buscó. No sabía que estaba buscando, pero lo encontraría.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando unas pisadas lo alertaron, y se escondió entre unos grandes arbustos. Después de algunos segundos la doncella de ojos fuego apareció.

Parecía estar buscando algo… Parecía estar buscándolo a él. Y sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios. Estaba a punto de salir de los arbustos y darle un pequeño susto, no sabía por qué sentía una, pequeña pero presente, atracción hacia esa doncella de mirada carmesí. Y es que no era algo físico, no es que él supiera mucho de eso, era solo… Era más que físico.

Y justo cuando estaba saliendo, escucho otros pasos… Bien, si alguien trataba de lastimarla, el detendría a ese alguien, fuera lo que fuera.

Y casi se va de espaldas cuando vio de quién se trataba. Era Jasen, era nada más y nada menos que el maldito patán de Jasen. Jake le había hablado muchas veces sobre ese idiota, le decía que se tomaba muchos meses para enamorar a una mujer, luego la convencía de tener relaciones, prometiéndole que después se casarían y luego la abandonaba a su suerte sin importarle si quedaba embarazada o no. Era ese idiota el que acababa de tomar la mano de aquella doncella para girarla y llamar su atención. Marceline se asustó, incluso él pudo verlo, y el maldito de Jasen, que aun no soltaba su mano, le sonrió. Marceline le devolvió la sonrisa…

Y él sintió que algo estaba mal.

**oOo**

Mierda.

¿Era solo su imaginación o últimamente usaba mucho esa palabra?. Y es que solo tuvo que mirar su sonrisa de "Soy el chico de tu vida" para saber qué tipo de chico era realmente. Si, su tío le había enseñado bien a identificar las intenciones de las personas, así como su honestidad. Se podría decir que era buena leyendo gestos e interpretando palabras. Pero bueno, ella era la sobrina del Rey, ante todo era una dama, así que con toda la naturalidad que pudo le devolvió la sonrisa. Y al ver que no tenía planeado soltar su mano, ella la retiró lo más gentilmente que pudo.

_**-Disculpa bella dama, pero me parece que el camino al cielo es del otro lado**_-. ¡Oh por dios! Que… desagradable. Pero fingió una risa tonta, que creyera que estaba cayendo en sus redes para que la dejara en paz y pudiera segur buscando a Finn.

-_Que… amable es usted, pero me temo que el cielo no es el camino que busco-. _Que terrible, ahí estaba la vieja y educada ella. ¿Por qué no simplemente lo mandaba al diablo?.

-_**Entonces permítame acompañarla a… dondequiera que se dirija-.**_ Una promesa y ni llevaban 2 minutos hablando, que patán.

-_Lo siento, pero ya tengo un acompañante-._ Una mentira contra otra mentira, era justo.

-_**Oh, entonces… ¿Puedo saber en donde esta?-**_. Vaya, se veía que habían tratado de rechazarle con esa excusa varias veces antes . Bien… Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

-_Se suponía que nos encontraríamos aquí, así que con toda la amabilidad posible, le pido que se retire-. _Bueno, si no podía mandarlo al demonio de una forma directa, lo haría de una forma sutil.

-_**Le pido que me permita quedarme. Me temo que, al parecer, la han dejado plantada. ¿Qué clase de persona sería yo al dejar, con todo respeto, semejante belleza sola en este lugar?-.**_ Con todo respeto, si, claro. Bueno, necesitaba algo para que ese tipo de fuera, para que se fuera ya.

-_Lo siento pero tendré que declinar su petición. Estoy segura que mi acompañante llegará-._

_-__**¿Cómo puede estar usted segura?-**_.

_-Bueno ¿Cómo podría él dejar semejante belleza, sola en este lugar?-. _Y el tipo, que aun no se presentaba, sonrió. Y ella no sabía si en verdad mandarlo al diablo de una vez por todas, o simplemente salir corriendo.

-_**Tenga por seguro que no estoy tratando de burlarme de su belleza. Es usted una joya, es solo que, bueno, estoy completamente seguro que su acompañante no llegará-.**_

-Yo no estaría tan seguro-. ¡Gracias al cielo! Era… Oh por todos los… ¡Era Finn! Finn con unas flores de varios colores y formas en mano.

-Lamento el retraso cariño, no quería llegar con las manos vacías-. Y sonrió, y parecía algo irritado. Pero le tendió las flores, y ella las tomó mientras le devolvía la sonrisa. ¿Cariño? La idea de que un hombre con la apariencia de Finn le dijera cariño le causo un poco de risa. Y es que tenía que admitirlo, era joven y bien parecido, con su cabello rubio y sus ojos cielo, pero siempre tenía esa cara de "soy rudo, no te acerques".

-_No hay problema-_. Fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios.

-Oh, hola Jasen-. Y ella supo que estaba fingiendo no haberlo visto, pero tuvo que concentrarse mucho para no reír, pues ese tal Jasen tenía la cara como si se le hubiera aparecido algún fantasma. Y es que en el reino no había muchos fantasmas, pues solían asustar mucho a la gente y su tío no quería un reino siempre asustado. El caso es que su cara era épica.

-_**Hola Finn-**_.

-¿Qué haces por aquí Jasen? ¿No deberías estar llenando tus botellas de agua?-.

-_**Claro, si, yo solo pensé que a señorita estaba perdida, y estaba tratando de ayudarla-**_.

-Seguro que si- Dijo sin ocultar el sarcasmo en su voz.

-_**Un placer-.**_ Le dijo Jasen a ella, y luego se retiró.

Bueno, ahora ella estaba sola en medio del bosque con un ramo de flores y un Finn enojado.

-_Yo… Gracias-._ ¿Qué más podía decir?.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, solo… No te acerques a él-. Oh vamos. ¿Quién era él para decirle qué hacer? Pero bueno, la había salvado y ella quería conocerlo más, así que solo lo miró dudosa. Él supo interpretar su mirada y respondió.

-Es peligroso-.

-_Lo sé. Lo sabía desde antes que tú llegaras-._ Y Finn la miró. Y ella sintió un poco de miedo.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no te fuiste?-.

-_Bueno, no sé si solo escuchaste lo último de la conversación, pero solo para que lo sepas, traté-. _

_-_Bueno, al parecer no trataste suficiente-.

-_¿Estas culpándome de que un hombre me desee?-._

Y tan pronto como lo dijo se arrepintió. La cara de Finn se puso al rojo vivo. Al principio creyó que su comentario lo había enojado, pero cuando se dio cuenta que era por la vergüenza, le pareció… Adorable. No sabía por qué, pero acababa de descubrir que le parecía encantador que Finn se sonrojara por la mención del deseo. Casi se dobla de la risa cuando se puso a imaginar qué pasaría si le mencionaba o hablaba acerca de un acto carnal. Pero se contuvo, no quería que pensara que se burlaba de él, era solo que le parecía tan adorable que le daba risa.

-No no estoy culpándote de… Eso, solo… Solo ten cuidado-. Dijo como pudo, con la cara aún colorada. A ella no le incomodaba el tema, su tío se había encargado que sus damas de compañía le hablaran sobre todo acerca de la vida de casada y de los hombres. Pero no quería torturar al pobre chico, no le importaba si tenía 18 y era mucho más alto, de mente y alma era tan… pequeño, puro.

-_Bueno… Finn, si voy a ser tan precavida, me temo que tendré que preguntar ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué me ayudaste? ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?-. _ Él pareció pensarlo un poco.

-Finn, pero parece que ya me conoces, solo quería dar un paseo, si no querías que te ayudara bien pudiste gritar o negar las cosas que yo decía, no tengo ninguna intención en particular-.

_-Bueno, el otro chico dijo tu nombre, y no recuerdo haberte conocido o haberme topado contigo, así que no sé por qué supones que te conozco, nunca dije que no estuviera agradecida o que no quise tu ayuda y debo decir que me parece raro, todos los hombres tienen una intención en particular-._

-Es verdad, supongo que lo había olvidado, no tienes nada que agradecer. Pues con el temor a que me malinterpretes debo decir que no soy como todos los hombres, y debo agregar que haces muchas preguntas, sin ánimos de ofender-.

-_Oh, yo sé que no eres como todos-_. Ambos sabían que indirectamente hablaban de Hotbot, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a decir nada sobre el tema. Además la conversación estaba bastante interesante para ambos. Marceline nunca había sostenido una conversación que de verdad le interesara con otra persona que no fuera su tío. Y por parte de Finn era la primera vez que se topaba con una mujer de semejante carácter y astucia.

-¿Qué me dice acerca de las preguntas?-.

-_¿Que podría yo decirle? Digamos que… Soy una mujer precavida_-.

Y ambos sonrieron. Y ambos se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. De un duelo verbal pasaron a un duelo de miradas. Fuego contra hielo, cielo contra infierno. Y todo era tan diferente, el pelo negro y largo de Marceline y el pelo rubio de Finn. La piel bronceada de Finn por las aventuras y viajes que realizaba en secreto y la piel de porcelana de Marceline, que casi nunca le era permitido salir del castillo. Lo alto de él y lo bajo de ella. Eran diferentes, y sin embargo ambos lo sentían… Había algo. Finn podía ver la determinación, tristeza y confusión ocultas tras las llamas de la mirada de Marceline. Y Marceline podía ver el dolor, la pureza y la confusión que nublaban el cielo que eran aquellos ojos.

Y se estaban acercando, y los corazones de ambos palpitaban con fuerza, la adrenalina corría por sus venas como si acabaran de correr un maratón, sabían que prácticamente no se conocían, sabían que tenían secretos, pero era más fuerte que sus voluntades. Sus labios rosaban y sus respiraciones se confundían entre la suave brisa que agitaba sus cabellos. Y se veían directamente a los ojos, porque no querían cortar ese momento donde ambos parecían haberse convertido en dos imanes, se atraían de una forma tan íntima y personal que daba miedo.

Y Finn fue el que no pudo resistir más.

Lentamente cerró los ojos y cortó la poca distancia que separaba sus labios con los de ella. Era el primer beso de ambos, y fue perfecto. Ambos sintieron la electricidad recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, Marceline sentía que si no buscaba algo en que apoyarse caería al piso, porque parecía que las piernas se le habían vuelto gelatina. Por suerte para ella, Finn decidió en ese momento posar sus manos sobre su pequeña y marcada cintura, y ella se estremeció ante el contacto. Sintió lo mismo que con Hotbot, eso no hacía más que confirmar sus sospechas, pero ahora nada de eso le importaba, solo quería conocerlo más y más. Y Finn notó como ella se estremeció ante su contacto, y así, besándola, sonrió. Mariposas revoloteando de estomago entre estomago, como si fueran a vomitar pero… Tan diferente. Se sentía bien, y ambos por primera vez sentían que todo estaba bien.

Pero nada es así de fácil. Los pasos lejanos de unos caballos hicieron que ambos se separaran. Marceline no sabía qué hacer o decir respecto al beso, pero Finn estaba más preocupado por la dirección de los pasos. Los caballos venían por donde ellos vinieron, no se iban, estaban llegando, y eran más de 50. Eso solo significaba una cosa… Los mutantes los habían alcanzado. ¡Se suponía que no les avisarían de su fuga hasta… Hoy!

Tomó la mano de Marceline, la cargó como lo haría un hombre con su esposa y corrió. Corrió al rio lo más rápido que sus piernas y el peso de Marceline le permitieron.

Cuando llegó Jake fue el primero que lo vio.

-_**Vaya hermano, veo que era porque le gustabas-.**_ Y a Finn le dieron ganas de matarlo de nuevo. Pero no había tiempo, con las mejillas rojas y ante la mirada confundida de Marceline la bajó al suelo con cuidado, y luego gritó lo más fuerte que pudo.

-¡LOS MUTANTES ESTAN AQUÍ! ¡HUYAN! ¡TOMEN LO NECESARIO, REUNAN A SU FAMILIA Y VAYANSE! TOMEN CAMINOS SEPARADOS-. Y no necesitaron que Finn lo repitiera, todos corrieron e informaron a los que no habían escuchado, y en menos de un minutos ya todos estaban huyendo. Solo Marceline, Finn Y Jake seguían parados en el mismo lugar.

-_**¡Vámonos hermanito!-.**_

_**-**_Yo los distraeré, toma a Marceline y vete-.

-_**Pero…-.**_

-¡VETE!-.

Y ante los amenazantes ojos de su hermano, Jake decidió obedecer. Pero cuando tomó la mano de Marceline para guiarla, ella se soltó bruscamente.

-_Disculpa Finn, ¿Pero a ti quién te dijo que me iría sin ti?-._ Y Jake se sorprendió, y Finn se sintió tan… Frustrado. ¿Qué no veía que quería protegerla?.

-Marceline, vete, porfavor-. Y hasta Jake pudo sentir que Finn estaba desesperado. Ese chico tenía que darle algunas explicaciones, pero por ahora estaba de lado de la chica, é tampoco quería dejar a Finn.

-_No me iré si no es contigo, así que si tanto deseas que me vaya, será mejor que empieces a caminar-._ Y lo dijo tan directo y tan firme que Jake la admiró. Era la primera chica que escuchaba hablar con tanta confianza y astucia. Y también se sorprendió aún más, dejaba a Finn solo 15 minutos y conocía a una chica así… Pff.

-Jake, ¡Has algo! ¡Llevatela!-. Y la suplica se veía en sus ojos azules. Por eso a Jake le dolió mucho más decir lo que estaba por decir.

-_**Lo lamento bro. Pero si tú no te vas, yo tampoco me iré, y no puedo obligar a la dama a nada que no quiera-.**_ Y Marceline lo miró, con el agradecimiento brillando en sus iris carmesí.

Y Finn se sintió tan… abandonado. Pero, los mutantes ya deberían haber llegado. Se preocupó. No quería poner en riesgo a Jake o a Marceline, pero tampoco podía dejar que atraparan a los demás.

-_**Ya no se escuchas más pisadas… Creo que tomaron otro camino. Vamos Finn, vayamos al dulce reino-.**_ Bueno, a lo mejor habían tomado otro camino, Finn solo esperaba que no encontraran a ningún humano.

-Vamos-. Y Jake empezó a caminar, Marceline fue por si caballo y él la imitó. Jake se montó con Finn, y Marceline los iba siguiendo, solo porque ella no conocía el camino. Aún así Finn estaba al pendiente, inconscientemente se había tomado como prioridad mantener a salvo a Marceline.

El dulce reino era un lugar donde Hotbot era muy conocido. Las dulces personas no sabían que era Finn, pero lo adoptaron como a un héroe después de que empezara a combatir y salvarlos de los monstruos. Pero ellos si sabían sobre Jake. Su princesa era pacífica y tenía un unicornio mágico llamado Arcoíris, la novia de Jake. Así que frecuentaban mucho ese reino. Eran dos días a caballo para llegar.

Todo el camino lo pasaron el silencio, hasta el anochecer. Cuando localizaron una pequeña cueva, decidieron que dormirían ahí. Marceline llevaba un gran e incomodo vestido color hueso, por suerte nunca le gustaron, y desde hace algunos años, a escondidas de su padre, le había pedido a los sastres reales que le hicieran unos pantalones, camisas y botas a su medida, y si los vestidos y zapatillas no eran cómodos en el palacio, mucho menos en una huida, así que en una bolsa llevaba su ropa cómoda, que no se había puesto antes para que su padre no la viera. Pero decidió ponerse su pijama, pues empezaba a hacer un poco de frío.

Cuando Jake y Finn regresaron de buscar ramas y hojas secas para hacer una fogata, ella ya estaba cambiada y tendiendo la que sería su cama, que eran unas sabanas encima de otras, y ya había puesto rocas alrededor de donde suponía, estaría la fogata.

Cuando Finn la vio se puso, si es que era humanamente posible, más rojo de lo que se había puesto cuando ella le mencionó que un hombre la deseaba. Y a Marceline, se le escapó una sonrisa, mientras Jake miraba a Finn y se doblaba de la risa. Finn refunfuño y con las risas de Jake de fondo, se puso a armar la fogata. Cuando terminó Jake seguía riendo, Marceline seguía sonriendo, y él decidió que mejor encendía él la fogata. Una vez que lo hizo, empezó a hacer la que sería su cama, solo a de él. Que Jake buscara sus propias sabanas o que durmiera en el piso, lo merecía.

No fue hasta 5 minutos después que Jake paró de reír. Marceline se armó de valor, quería aclarar algunas cosas.

-_Oye… Ahmn, Finn-._ Y tanto Finn como Jake pusieron toda su atención en ella. Y de repente se sintió un poco incómoda. Ahí estaba ella con un hombre al que beso después de unos minutos de conocerlo, y que por si fuera poco era el príncipe de los ladrones, con su hermano que era un perro mágico, a punto de dormir con ellos en una cueva mientras se dirigían al Dulce reino. No tenía sentido.

-¿Si?-. Oh, claro. Por un momento había olvidado que iba a decirle.

-_Bueno yo… No recuerdo haberte dicho mi nombre…-. _Bien, había soltado la indirecta. Y no sabía por qué lo hacía, ella ya sabía que era Hotbot, no importaba si él lo negaba.

Jake y Finn intercambiaron miradas. Habían entendido. Jake había estado presente, siempre se escondía en algún lugar cercano, por si Finn necesitaba ayuda, y Finn recordó que ella no le había dicho su nombre en el bosque, y también recordó decirle a Jake que se llevara a "Marceline". Y no podía poner la excusa de que era la hija de Hunson y todos sabían su nombre, porque a pesar de que todos conocían el nombre, nadie la conocía a ella, nunca salía del castillo. ¿Podría acaso decirle que supuso que era ella por sus ojos? Y es que, había unos cuantos rumores que decían que la hija de Hunson tenía ojos como el fuego, pero solo eran eso, rumores. No, lo de sus ojos era una excusa tonta, y bueno, ya la había besado, ¿Qué más tenía que perder?.

-Bien creo que ambos sabemos porque lo sé-. Y Jake casi se va de espaldas. ¿Finn estaba confesando su secreto? ¿A la hija del hombre que lo perseguía desde los 10 años?. Y Finn y Marceline se miraron. Y Jake supo que ahí había algo, así que era mejor dejarlos solos.

-_**Orale, ya casi no hay leña, jeje, mejor… Iré a buscar más-.**_ Era una excusa un poco tonta, pues recién habían encendido la fogata, pero lo que sea para dejarlos arreglar sus problemas.

Había oscurecido completamente. Ahora solo estaban ellos dos, iluminados y separados por la fogata. Había miedo en los ojos de ambos, miedo a las palabras, miedo a lo que sentían, pero los dos pensaban lo mismo, no eran unos cobardes.

-_¿Podrías ser un poco más directo?_-. Ella a lo sabía, pero quería que él se lo dijera… Necesitaba que él se lo dijera.

-¿No he sido lo suficientemente directo?-. Finn estaba confundido. ¿Qué quería? ¿Una declaración oficial para poder matarlo? Porque había visto el arco y las flechas que traía entre sus cosas.

-_No, no lo has sido-._

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-. Dush. Ella tuvo que romper el contacto visual. ¿Qué quería? Esa mañana solo quería conocerlo, pero después de aquel beso… ¿Qué quería?.

Finn se sintió idiota. Marceline se veía tan… confundida. Y verla al borde del llanto no ayudo mucho. Se sintió miserable. Él sabía que, a pesar del tiempo, la quería. La había besado, había sentido todas esa cosas maravillosas y ahora… La había hecho llorar. Y arrastrando el trasero, se acercó a ella. Y ella trató de ocultar las lagrimas, a pesar de que él las había visto mucho antes de que se derramaran. Y él…

La abrazó.

Fuerte, pero con toda la delicadeza que pudo. Olía a fresas, y su cabello a mora azul. Y ella le devolvió el abrazo, y de repente todo fue… un poco incomodo. Se sentía tan bien, encajaban tan bien que empezaba a asustarlos enserio. ¿Existía el hombre o la mujer perfecta? ¿No se supone que después de años y años te sientes cómodo con una persona?. Ellos se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro. Lentamente rompieron el abrazo, y se miraron. Marceline dejó escapar una risa. Que tonta se sentía.

-_Lo lamento, es solo… Ya no sé lo que quiero. Debiste notar que te vigilaba, bueno, yo quería… yo…-._ Le daba vergüenza decirlo… ¡A ella! ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?. Pero Finn malinterpreto su pena.

-Querías matarme, hacer lo que tu padre no pudo hacer-. Y como impulsada por un resorte Marceline se levanto, con las mejillas encendidas de pura indignación. Y miró a Finn con enojo.

Y él tenía que admitirlo, se asustó un poco. Los ojos de Marceline destellaban con ira e indignación, y el reflejo del fuego solo hacía que sus ojos brillaran más.

-_¡¿QUE YO QUE?!-_. Y Finn se sintió muy confundido.

-¿No querías…-.

-_¡Pero por supuesto que no!-._

-Pero… ¡Me vigilabas!-.

-_¡Es porque quería asegurarme que fueras Hotbot!-._

_-_¡Para matarme!-.

_-¡Para agradecerte haberme salvado de mi padre!-. _

Eso lo desarmó. Se había pasado la semana entera casi odiándola por creer que quería matarlo. Y resultaba que solo quería agradecerle.

-Pero… ¡Tu arco!-.

_-Soy una buena arquera-._

-Lo trajiste para matarme-.

Y Marceline estaba que echaba chispas. ¿Cómo pudo él creer que quería asesinarlo?. Finn había usado lo del arco como última opción, y es que no tenía mucho sentido para él que la hija del vampiro que siempre había tratado de matarlo no le tuviera algún rencor o algo parecido.

-_Fin… ¿Enserio? Soy una buena arquera, y aunque no lo fuera, ¿Qué te hace pensar que huiría y me escondería de seres que quieren matarme sin algún tipo de protección? Tu traes una espada ¡Y no por eso pienso que vas a asesinarme!-._

Eso tenía sentido. Pero… Aun no entendía algunas cosas.

-Pero, tu padre me quiere asesinar…-.

_-… ¿Y?-._ Finn se veía confundido, y ya se le había pasado un poco el enojo, así que volvió a sentarse a su lado.

-Tú eres su hija, y no me odias… No entiendo-. Y Ella comprendió. Finn tenía que entender algunas cosas.

-_Mira Finn, podrá parecerte sorprendente, pero yo tengo pensamientos y opiniones propias. No sé por qué robabas al pueblo, pero no es mi asunto-. _

-¿No sabes por qué robaba al pueblo?-.

-_Ahm, no-._ Y Finn rió. Y Marceline no entendió que era lo gracioso.

-Él debió mantenerlo oculto. Mira Marcy…-. "Marcy"… Nadie le decía así. Le dieron ganas de sonreír, pero se contuvo. –Los humanos siempre han vivido apartados de los mutantes, ¿Sabes la razón?-. Y la miró.

-_Porque así lo decidieron-. _Finn apartó la mirada nuevamente, y sonrió con pesar.

-No es así, somos los renegados, los raros y por esa razón nos apartaron de los mutantes-. Apenas pudo asimilar lo que Finn le había dicho, pero cuando iba a decir algo, Finn volvió a hablar.

-¿Sabes cómo nació Hotbot? No, déjame ser más claro ¿Sabes por qué nació Hotbot?-. Y la pregunta fue tan repentina y tan confusa, que ella solo pudo negar con la cabeza, mientras su mente iba encajando las piezas con la información que obtenía.

-Te lo diré, Hotbot era un pequeño niño sin padres, al que criaron unos perros mágicos cuando apenas era un bebe. Por esa razón Jake es mi hermano-. Dijo solo para aclarar, y Marceline asintió. – Luego de que Jake y yo nos quedáramos solos, vivimos muchos años en la pobreza, cosa que no era tanto problema, nos enseñaron a ser humildes, el problema empezó cuando nos dimos cuenta que el dinero ya no alcanzaba ni para la comida, y eso que solo éramos nosotros dos, había familias más numerosas… No tenían posibilidades de sobrevivir-.

Y Finn guardó silencio un momento, recordando aquellos horribles tiempos, mientras ella se cubría la boca con ambas manos, horrorizada. No podía ser… Todo lo que le habían dicho sobre los humanos era mentira. Ella sabía que no eran bien vistos, ¿Pero hasta el extremo de… Matarlos de hambre?. Y sintió pena por Finn, porque él desde los 12 años había cargado con una responsabilidad que no era suya.

-_Lo lamento, no tenía idea… Eras tan joven…-._

-10 años…-. Dijo él, recordando la primera vez que robó. Se sintió tan sucio, tan mal, pero era necesario. Marceline parpadeó repetidas veces… ¿10 años? Eso no podía ser, ella tenía 10 años cuando Hotbot empezó a robar, eso significaría…

_-¿Tienes 16 años?-._ Dijo en un tono de sospecha, no se la podía creer. Vio como Finn miraba el fuego mientras el color subía a sus mejillas. ¿Qué estaba pasando?.

-Sé que soy algo joven, espero que no te importe-. Dijo totalmente colorado. Parecía que había metido la cara a la fogata. Pero Marceline se concentro en algo más importante…

_-¿Cómo que algo joven?-._ Ambos se miraron, confundidos.

-_Yo tenía 10 años cuando Hotobot comenzó a robar…-_. Marceline tenía la ligera sospecha de saber que estaba pasando, pero a Finn aún no le caía en veinte.

-Osea que tu…-.

_-Tengo 16…-. _

-¡Yo creí que tenías 18!-. Dijeron ambos al unísono. Y ambos se echaron a reír como nunca en sus vidas.

Cuando Jake llegó esa noche había escuchado unas risas muy fuertes, así que había decidido ir a dar otra vuelta, pues se veía que aquellos dos la estaban pasando bien. Cuando regreso, no se escuchaba ni un grillo siquiera, así que entró, y se encontró a su hermano durmiendo junto a "la doncella de ojos fuego", como Finn la llamaba. Y al final él acabó durmiendo en el suelo, un poco preocupado por Finn y su repentino amor. Oh si, porque Jake lo sabía, lo veía en los ojos de Finn. Veía el amor naciendo, haciéndose más fuerte, pero dejaría que Finn se diera cuenta solo. Después de todo…

¿Qué podía salir mal?

**oOo**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde la huída de todos los humanos. Marceline, Jake y él habían encontrado refugio en el dulce reino. Le habían revelado a la dulce princesa su identidad, y ahora se hospedaban secretamente en el castillo.

En esas semanas pasaron muchas cosas. Finn conoció mucho más a fondo a Marceline, y le gustaba mucho más.

Había descubierto la historia de una pequeña niña que siempre era rechazada, si no era por su naturaleza, era por sus ojos. Una niña que incluso su padre rechazaba e ignoraba, que nuca conoció ni supo de su madre y a la que su tío crió y trató como si fuera propia. Una joven hermosa e independiente, que le agradaba a todo aquel que se tomaba el tiempo de conocerla. Había descubierto que Marceline era excelente con el arco. Era inteligente, valiente y audaz. Incluso un día tocaron el tema de las relaciones, y ella le contó sobre su compromiso con un tal Ash. Él ya lo odiaba desde que Marceline mencionó la palabra "compromiso". No supo cómo, pero acabaron confesándose que el beso que habían compartido era el primero de ambos… En esa conversación Marceline terminó sonriendo, y él con la cara tan roja como una manzana.

Por la cabeza de Marceline pasaban cosas similares. Ella también había conocido a alguien..

Había conocido a Finn. Y no el Finn duro y ladrón, no… Había conocido al Finn dulce e inteligente, que se sonrojaba ante la más mínima insinuación, al Finn que la escuchaba y a comprendía, había conocido al Finn del que se estaba enamorando perdidamente. Y no importaba que desde su primer beso no se hubieran vuelto a besar. Habían hecho un acuerdo, por un tiempo solo serían amigos, para conocerse más, y que el destino decidiera si debían estar juntos.

**oOo**

Las cosas se pusieron feas cuando Finn empezó una relación formal con la Dulce princesa. Ella lloró y lloró por días.

A pesar de que no eran nada, ella estaba enamorada de aquel hombre de ojos cielo. Sabía todo sobre él, las cosas malas y buenas, ella creía haber revelado los secretos ocultos del corazón de aquel hombre, incluso un día se lo preguntó. Él le contestó que la aventura era su vida, y que suponía que su corazón esperaba a la mujer indicada… ese día ella supuso que ella era la mujer indicada, que ella podía ser la indicada. Pero desde que Jake fue a sus aposentos con la cara larga a anunciarle que Finn estaba de novio con la Dulce princesa… Todo eso se desvaneció.

Odiaba a Finn, odiaba lo que le hacía sentir.

**oOo**

No sabía qué hacer.

Finn le había dicho después de casi 6 meses que amaba a Marceline, le había dicho que la amaba y que sabía que su felicidad nunca estaría con él, así que había pasado los últimos meses rogándole a la dulce princesa que pretendiera salir con él, y hace una semana ella había aceptado.

Para colmo Finn le pidió que fuera él quién le diera la noticia a Marceline, le pidió que no la dejara sola hasta que ella se diera cuenta de que él no era lo suficiente para ella. La cosa que a él lo molestaba era que había pasado una semana y Maceline simplemente no se recuperaba, casi no comía, y no salía para nada de su habitación. Había intentado hacer entrar en razón a Finn, le dijo que Marceline lo amaba y que de verdad estaba destrozada, pero Finn no hizo nada más que hacer oídos sordos a sus palabras y asegurar que Marceline encontraría un buen hombre que le pudiera dar todo lo que merecía.

Estaba harto.

Su hermano tenía buenas intenciones, pero estaba haciendo las cosas mal.

Y no podía creer que Marceline, siendo tan inteligente, creyera que después de todas las palabras que Finn le había dicho, después de revelarle los secretos que no le decía ni a él, después de abrirle el corazón de una forma que él nunca antes había visto que su hermano hiciera… No podía creer que después de todo eso, Marceline creyera que Finn amaba a otra.

Necesitaban un pequeño empujoncito, y él se los daría.

**oOo**

Era una maldita tortura.

No pasaba un segundo del día en el que no quisiera correr a la habitación de Marceline, entrar y abrazarla, mientras le suplicaba que le perdonara. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que ser fuerte por los dos. Valía la pena todo el dolor si algún día ella encontraba a alguien bueno, que la amara, tan solo la mitad de lo que la amaba él. Porque seamos honestos ¿Qué podría ofrecerle él?, Una vida de pobreza, o una vida donde vivieran bien con el dinero que Hotbot robara, una vida llena de amor, pero una vida inestable, sin un hogar.

Pensaba todo eso mientras caminaba rumbo a la biblioteca. Jake lo había citado ahí a la media noche, y tan solo faltaban 3 minutos.

Cuando llegó ahí se encontró con una habitación vacía, se sentó en uno de los muebles y esperó. Pasaron alrededor de 2 minutos cuando escucho el ruido de pasos, no les prestó mucha atención, y solo cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta cerrarse volteó.

El aire dejó de llegar a sus pulmones, sus mejillas se coloraron y no se pudo poner de pie.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-. Dijeron ambos, con la boca seca de la impresión.

Marceline vio al mismo Finn, el mismo cuerpo, la misma cara, pero… Sus ojos no brillaban, se veían vacíos, tristes… Miserables.

Y Finn vio a la Marceline en pijama a la que ya se había acostumbrado debido a las noches que pasaban en vela hablando, solo que esta Marceline tenía ojeras bajo los ojos, se veía más delgada y frágil, se veía enferma y sus ojos ya no centellaban como el fuego, ahora era solo rojo, ahora sus ojos eran como una llama congelada, ya no ardía, ya no transmitía esa fuerza, ahora… ahora la llama simplemente estaba ahí, porque no podía ir a ninguna otra parte. Y él supo que ella estaba así por su culpa, y le dieron ganas de que se lo tragara la tierra para llevarlo al mismísimo infierno, se lo merecía.

-_Jake_-. Dijo Marcelie en un susurro que él escuchó perfectamente, y comprendió. Todo eso era obra de su hermano.

Se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta la puerta… No se abría. Claro, después de todo, Jake había planeado las cosas, no podía esperar que le permitiera escaparse de esa situación tan fácilmente.

Y Marceline simplemente no sabía en donde meterse. No sabía por qué razón Jake la torturaba de esa forma, encerrándola con Finn a mitad de la noche, cuando todos estaban durmiendo, sabiendo que lo amaba a pesar de que él estuviera con otra. Le dieron ganas de romper en llanto, pero aún tenía su orgullo, su dignidad.

-_Hace tiempo que no te veía_-. Le dijo a Finn. Por una parte quería romper el silencio incómodo, y por otra parte, quería que él creyera que estaba bien, quería demostrarle que ella era fuerte.

-Una semana, para ser exactos-.

_-Una semana…-._ Dejó escapar ella en un susurro lleno de melancolía que no pudo ocultar.

Y Finn la conocía tanto como para notarlo. Y bajó la mirada, avergonzado de sus acciones. Ya se estaba empezando a arrepentir de todo ese maldito plan. Todo era por ella, por su felicidad, pero… No se veía tan feliz como él creía que tenía que estar, no se veía tan feliz como…

¡Por las escamas de un dragón!... Había tenido una epifanía, una revelación… Al fin lo comprendió…

No se veía tan feliz como cuando estaba con él.

-Soy un maldito idiota-. Dijo para él en voz alta, pero Marceline lo escuchó, y tuvo ganas de decirle que si, tuvo ganas de afirmarle que era un maldito idiota, pero se contuvo y tan solo lo miró, esperando alguna explicación. Cuando Finn alzó la mirada, ella vio sus ojos cielo brillando de… ¿Dicha?. No lo sabía, y no estaba dispuesta a preguntar.

-Marcy… Soy un maldito idiota-. Dijo mientras la miraba atento, esperando que ella lo entendiera.

-_Algunas veces…-_. Dijo ella sin comprender que era a lo que Finn se refería.

-¡No! Bueno… ¡Si!-. Dijo él un tanto nervioso. Nunca antes se le había declarado a nadie. –Lo que quiero decir es que al fin lo entendí… tu me amas, y yo creí que la felicidad estaba con la princesa… -. Esperen, ¿Qué?. Había dicho algo mal, lo sabía, pero no sabía qué. Mientras él pensaba, Marceline estaba que moría de indignación.

-_Así que, la felicidad estaba con ella…-._ Dijo en un tono bastante calmado, y Finn supo que eso era malo… Malo, malo, malo.

-No… ¡No! Creo que no me entendiste, lo que…-.

-_Oh, creo que si te entendí Finn… ¡Creo que te entendí perfectamente!-._

-¡NO! Marcy, sabes que no soy bueno en esto… solo… escúchame-. Dijo en un tono de súplica, mientras sus ojos dejaban de ella viera todo el dolor y la frustración que él sentía en ese momento. Al final decidió dejar que él hablara, no tenía las fuerzas para negárselo, así que hizó una leve afirmación con la cabeza, indicándole a Finn que podía seguir.

Bien, ella le estaba dando la oportunidad, debía ordenar sus pensamientos, debía… "Deja que tu corazón hable", las palabras de Jake resonaron en su mente. ¿Su corazón? Bien slo se concentraría, y dejaría salir las palabras.

-Mira, no quise decir que mi felicidad estaba con la princesa, quise decir que… que tu serías feliz si yo estaba con la princesa-. Aun seguía nervioso. Y Marceline simplemente no cabía en sí de asombro.

-_¿Creíste que yo sería feliz si tú estabas con ella?_-. Dijo, impresionada.

-¿Sabes? Se escucha algo estúpido cuando lo dices así-. Dijo Finn, mientras su cara iba adquiriendo un leve color rosa.

-_No entiendo cómo pudiste pensar tal cosa-._

-Creí que así me olvidarías…-. Bueno, no más vergüenza, ni secretos, ni planes estúpidos, ahora solo le diría la verdad.

-_¿Y por qué querrías que te olvidara?-_. Dijo ella con miedo. ¿Era acaso que no la amaba y quería que se olvidara de él para que ya no sufriera?.

-Porque no tengo nada que ofrecerte-. Le dijo, abriendo su mente y su alma completamente hacía la doncella de ojos fuego.

-_Tú me brindas protección, amor…-._

-No me refiero a eso. Tu… Pasaste tu vida en un castillo, llena de los mejores lujos. Pedirte que vivieras una vida conmigo sería pedirte que renunciaras a todo eso, y yo no quiero eso para ti, quiero que tengas todo lo que mereces-. Dijo al borde del llanto. Estaba frustrado y dolido, no sabía qué hacer… Si se quedaba con ella la condenaría a una vida sin lujos y sin todo lo que merecía, y si la dejaba… No estaba seguro de que podría dejarla. Y a Marceline el corazón se le encogió, al final resultaba que aún no terminaba de conocer a Finn, tenía tantas cosas por descubrir…

-_Escucha, nunca me gustó mi vida llena de lujos, no tenía libertad, estaba vacía y podrida por dentro. Cuando tú llegaste a mi vida, comprendí muchas cosas, tú me enseñaste lo que es el amor, me enseñaste lo que eran las sonrisas sinceras, las amistades verdaderas, me enseñase que cada día hay que vivirlo como si fuera la última aventura… Me diste vida. ¿Crees que acaso no merezco el amor? ¿Crees que no te merezco a ti?...-._

Y se miraron. Sus ojos volvían a tener ese brillo único que los diferenciaba del resto del mundo, y a Finn le entraron esas ganas locas de plantarle un beso.

-_Osea que no estás con la princesa…-._ Le dijo, solo para ya dejar las cosas en claro.

_-_Todo fue una farsa-. Le dijo firmemente. Se iban acercando poco a poco, incitándose el uno al otro, observando quién caería primero.

Y justo cuando sus cuerpos rosaban y sus respiraciones se aceleraban, Finn volvió a hablar.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste cuales eran los deseos ocultos en mi corazón?-. Le pregunto como pudo, con la garganta seca.

-_Ahhm-._ Ronroneó Marceline, para frustración de Finn.

-E… Eras tú-. Le dijo. Y ni le dio tiempo a Marceline de sorprenderse, porque enseguida aprisionó los labios de ella con los de él. Hace casi un año que no la besaba, ya casi olvidaba como se sentía esa sensación de estar cayendo al vacío. Ambos no cabían en sí de pura alegría.

-_Entonces… ¿Me deseas?_-. Pregunto Marceline juguetonamente, mientras le mordía suavemente el labio.

-Más que a nada-. Contestó Finn para su sorpresa. Y ella no pudo más que paralizarse, mientras su cara se ponía del mismo color que sus ojos.

Y se miraron, Marceline con la cara roja y paralizada del asombro, y Finn entre sorprendido y divertido, no pudo más que echarse a reír. Entre las risas, tropezó con un mueble y cayó al piso boca arriba, en una suave y sedosa alfombra roja, y aumentó sus risas, en parte por su torpeza, en parte porque recordó la cara de Marceline. Marceline miró la escena, y saliendo de su asombro, también se echó a reír, bien, si quería jugar, iban a jugar.

Y con una sonrisa audaz y coqueta, y los ojos destellando con picardía, se sentó arriba del estómago de Finn. Él enseguida paró de reír y cuando se dio cuenta de la posición de Marceline, y de su sonrisa, se puso nervioso, y muy colorado.

-¿Qué…? Mar… Ahm-. Tenía la garganta completamente seca, el corazón bombeando a mil por hora y la traviesa sonrisa de Marceline lo estaba poniendo realmente nervioso.

Ella no sabía qué hacer. Si, se suponía que solo iba a poner nervioso a Finn y luego de que se pusiera rojo como un tomate, ella se quitaría y le diría que ojalá hubiera aprendido la lección, pero ahora… En ese momento todo era confuso. Lo deseaba, lo deseaba tanto que le daba miedo. Y lo besó, porque las palabras sobraban, porque no era una cobarde y porque lo amaba.

Y él le devolvió el beso, gustoso. No supieron cómo, pero de un momento a otro, sus lenguas se habían unido a la mágica danza que realizaban sus labios, y ahora sus bocas se movían a compás, bailaban en sintonía con la música de sus corazones. Poco a poco la temperatura fue aumentando, sus cuerpos pedían más. La ropa estorbaba, y en cuanto se dieron cuenta, pijamas, espadas, zapatos, y ropa quedaron olvidados, regados en varias partes de la habitación. Mientras ellos se besaban, se tocaban, se exploraban, se conocían por primera vez nuevamente, se veían como el hombre y la mujer que eran, se tocaban con respeto, y suspiraban admirándose el uno al otro.

Y cuando sintieron que iban a estallar de puro deseo, Finn se puso arriba de Marceline, y así, completamente desnudos, se miraron a los ojos. Estaban desnudos de cuerpo, mente, corazón y alma.

-¿Estás segura?-. Le preguntó Finn, nervioso por la respuesta, y aún un tanto avergonzado de su desnudes.

-_Nunca estuve tan segura de algo en toda mi vida_-. Le dijo sin titubear. Veía la preocupación en los ojos de Finn, veía la incomodidad cuando ella lo admiraba, y eso no se podía quedar así.

-_Eres perfecto-._ Le dijo, acariciando sus fuertes brazos, y lo dijo de todo corazón. Era perfecto, en cada forma posible, era perfecto para ella.

Y Finn vio su sinceridad, y la miró con una ternura infinita. Amaba a esa mujer como nunca amaría a alguien en toda su vida, y si es que tenía más vidas, estaba seguro que nunca amaría como estaba amando esa vez.

-_Soy… virgen-. _Le dijo para que no se olvidara. Sus damas de compañía le habían hablado del dolor que sentías cuando era tu primera vez.

-Ambos lo somos… Quiero aprender todo contigo, con nadie más. Te amo, no quiero lastimarte, y si aún no estás lista, esperaré… Toda mi vida si es necesario-. Le dijo, mientas le limpiaba una lagrima que corría por su mejilla, pues se había puesto a llorar. Las palabras de Finn le traspasaron el corazón, lo mataron, y le dieron vida nuevamente.

-_Estoy lista… Estoy tan lista que tengo miedo-_. Y ambos sonrieron. Maceline tomó sus mejillas y dio un leve asentimiento con la cabeza. Eso significaba que era hora, ninguno tenía más dudas.

-_Te amo_-. Le dijo mientras él le arrebataba su virginidad. Dolió, le dolió mucho, pero Finn empezó a moverse calmada y acompasadamente, y el dolor se convirtió en un calor que recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Luego el calor se convirtió en placer, y en cada parte donde Finn la tocaba le ardía, y se sentía tan… Bien. Y ella también lo tocaba, lo mordía, lo arañaba, lo besaba, mientras luchaba porque los gemidos de placer no escaparan de sus labios.

Finn soltaba gemidos roncos mientras cada vez se movía más rápido, y Marceline lo abrazó, mientras gemidos entrecortados salían irremediablemente de su boca.

Ahora eran uno, ahora sus almas eran las que bailaban juntas en una noche de entrega y placer.

Ahora se amaban de todas la formas posibles.

**oOo**

Habían pasado 5 años desde su llegada al Dulce reino. 5 años desde que era novia de Finn. 4 años desde que él consiguió una especie de trabajo siendo un héroe (La princesa le pagaba por mantener seguro a su pueblo, cosa que no era necesaria porque él lo hubiera hecho de todos modos), y una semana desde que estaba comprometida.

Estaba llegando al castillo de su tío. Ayer en la mañana la princesa le había dicho que se había contactado con él y le había informado que estaba viva. Ella no pudo más que agradecerle, y le regaló una de las cómodas camisas que ella usaba. Era lo único que podía ofrecerle, al principio la princesa miró la camisa con una mueca, pero luego sonrió y dijo que la usaría como pijama. Eso fue suficiente para ella, que le devolvió la sonrisa y se retiró.

-¿Nerviosa?-. Dijo Finn mientras tomaba su mano. Ya habían llegado y ella no se había dado cuenta.

-_Un poco-._ Admitió. Iban disfrazados con mascaras y capuchas, pues no sabían si el odio contra los humanos había disminuido. Tampoco sabían nada de los otros humanos, pero confiaban y rogaban que estuvieran bien. Bajaron de sus caballos y entraron al castillo, donde un duendecillo los recibió y los llevó al estudio de su tío. Una vez que estuvieron los tres solos y las puertas cerradas, Finn y ella se quitaron los disfraces.

Su tío la recibió con un fuerte abrazo, y a Finn con un apretón de manos.

Él no sabía que estaba comprometida con Finn, y como llevaba guantes no podía ver el anillo, así que tendría que encontrar una manera delicada de decirlo. Pero otra cosa vino a su mente en ese instante-.

_-¿Y mi padre?-._ Preguntó con cautela.

_**-Tranquila cariño, él no está aquí. Luego de que lo detuve se enojó bastante conmigo, y decidió irse del castillo-**_. Bueno, menos mal. Y no es que odiara a su padre, simplemente… Digamos que no le caía del todo bien.

-_Oh-._ Dijo, sin sentimiento alguno.

_**-¿Y que ha sido de ti, de tu vida? ¿Quién es tu amigo?-.**_ Dijo, mirando de arriba abajo a Finn. Bien, era hora de la verdad.

-_Tío… tú te alegarías mucho si me casara con un príncipe, ¿No es así?-._ Y él asintió con la cabeza, sin despegar la vista de ella. Mientras Finn veía a Marceline, tratando de transmitirle valor.

-_Bueno, te presento a mi prometido…-_ Dijo mientas su tío miraba con los ojos como platos a Finn, pero le iba a decir la verdad, no le importaba si su tío lo aprobaba o no, ella lo amaba.

-_El príncipe Hotbot-._ Dijo terminando la oración. Mientras su tío daba varios pasos para atrás, mirándola horrorizado. Pero a ella ya no le afectaba, si alguien quería interponerse entre ella Finn, no lo lograría.

El rey Horace era un tipo sabio. Y cuando vio el amor con el que aquel muchacho miraba a su sobrina, y como en los ojos de ella brillaba la determinación, supo que ese era un buen muchacho y que cuidaría de ella, así como también supo que no importaba cuanto se negara, no importaba si lo arrestaba o si lo mataba, Marceline lo amaba y lo seguiría amando. Así que dio su aprobación, y los invitó a salir un rato al jardín privado. Les dijo que le dieran unos minutos para asimilar la noticia, que enseguida se reuniría con ellos.

Mientras ambos enamorados salían al jardín y se sentaban a la sombra de un gran árbol. Marceline tomó la mano de Finn y lo miró llena de alegría.

_-Me alegra que haya dado su aprobación, porque si hubiera dicho que no, habría perdido toda la familia que me quedaba-._ Y él no pudo hacer más que besarla. Estaba seguro de que ella lo amaba y de que decía enserio lo de dejar a su única familia por él. Por eso estaba agradecido, agradecido con Jake, por encerrarlos ese día en la biblioteca, agradecido con Marceline por enseñarle tantas cosas, y por amarlo sin reparo, así como él la amaba a ella.

-Casi lo olvido-. Dijo separándose de ella y mirándola a sus relucientes ojos carmesí.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi doncella de ojos fuego-. Y la beso una vez más.

Ella rió, porque había encontrado al hombre de su vida. Rió porque probablemente a Finn le daría un infarto esa noche, cuando ella le confesara que estaba embarazada. Rió porque sabía que había otros humanos y tenía la esperanza de que su hijo o hija se topara algún día con uno. Rió porque era ella misma y tenía todo lo que nunca había soñado. Que el futuro viniera y que trajera consigo lo que quisiese, porque mientras ella tuviera a Finn y a su bebe sano, todo estaría bien.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho en el pasado que entregaría su corazón y su alma por amor al príncipe de los ladrones, seguramente hubiera reído. Ahora le parecía la idea más normal del mundo. Porque era normal estar enamorada de aquel hombre, estar enamorada de su cuerpo, de su mente, de su alma, de su pasado, de su presente y de su futuro. Estaba enamorada de todas las formas existentes e inexistentes posibles y continuaría amándolo todo lo que le quedara de vida.

-_Feliz cumpleaños, mi caballero de ojos cielo-._

**oOo**

_¡AL FIN! Lo lamento tanto, tenía que terminar esto hoy, si o si. Por eso empecé a dar saltos en el tiempo, lamento mucho si no les gusto, pero tengo un tiempo limitado en esta computadora que es de mi tío, y hoy es el último día que me quedo en su casa._

_Les agradecería mucho un Review con su opinión:3 _

_De verdad espero que les guste, si no, pues ni modo, lo siento:c. _

_Creo que eso es todo, estoy cansada, me duelen los ojos y tengo un terrible dolor de espalda, así que aquí me despido, espero leerlos pronto. ¡Chaito!:D. _


End file.
